Misty Morning
Misty Morning is a female Ixhelcan Pony from the Ixhelca Empire who appeared in Ponyville and a member of the Ixhelcan Mane Six. She is also the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, serving under Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Description "Hello, your highness. I am Captain Misty Morning of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard serving for the Queen of the Ixhelca Empire." — Misty introducing herself to Princess Celestia Misty Morning, known as 'Captain Morning' by the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and 'M.M' by her closest friends, is dubbed as the 'Serious' one of the group. She is very strict when it comes to the security of her home empire. She obeys every single order of either the Queen or the Princess. Her family trained her strictly to become a good captain of the Royal Guard and is famous all over Ixhelca for training the best guard captains, but only the eldest sons. Unfortunately, Misty's parents could not bear an another foal, so the tradition ended. History 'Background' Misty is the captian of Ixhelcan Royal Guard residing in the Ixhelca Empire and always does what is best to protect her home. 'Lord Anders' One day, a pony with immense 'dark power' named Lord Anders invaded the Ixhelca Empire and enslaved her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies. Unlike the others, Misty was able to evade being captured and fled from her home, but promised she would get help. 'Encountering the Mane Six and saving the empire' Eventually, Misty went to Ponyville to seek help from the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends after having heard about how they saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, Discord, the changelings, and King Sombra. After meeting the Mane Six, she explained her situation to the group, and asked to talk with Princess Celestia and Luna. Later, Celestia told the six ponies about the Ixhelca Empire and the Ixhelcan Ponies. Misty then revealed that she is the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and the only female of the guards, and asked them for their help in saving the empire. The Mane Six (except Spike who decided to stay in Ponyville) agreed to help Misty save her home and the other Ixhelcan Ponies, and went off to the Ixhelca Empire. While fighting Lord Anders, the Ixhelcan Ponies' hope and wishes for the Empire became stronger than ever. Their combined feelings powered the Unicharm, allowing Misty, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily to defeat Lord Anders and saving the Ixhelca Empire. 'Aftermath' After the empire was saved, Queen Harmonia held a ceremony in the Ixhelca Empire, honoring Misty and the six ponies for defeating Lord Anders. Misty then continued her work as the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, though busy with her duties, she still gets time to do some stuff with her friends. Appearance Misty Morning has a pure white coat with a sun cutie mark with three hearts. Her mane and tail are colored in two different shades of light magentaish gray. Her eyes are colored pale, light grayish fuchsia. Her pale features are common features of Ixhelcan Ponies, including their invisible magic auras. In the Equestria Girls Universe, she wears the IPA official school uniform, with her bow, part of her shoes and skirt colors are pink. The other part of her shoes are colored exactly like her eyes. She is also shown holding a yellow book. Her shoes are longer than the others. She is also the Student Council President. Personality Misty is a calm, nice, gentle, benevolent, and organized pony. But she is also kind of strict due to her position as captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and is shown to possess good manners, and speak well in front of other ponies. Though appearing as a strict mare, she cares deeply for her friends and family. Misty also have a girly side, which only her best friends like Crescendo Melody know about. Powers and abilities Misty is shown to be exceptionally talented at magic, almost as skilled as Twilight Sparkle, due to being an Ixhelcan Pony. Trivia *She is the first Ixhelcan Pony to be named. Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Pony Category:Ponyville inhabitants Category:Ixhelcan Pony